A Battle for a Princess Pt2
by Rayne21X
Summary: Link has transported Zelda and Roy to his realm. Now Link and Roy will battle at the Final Destination and the fate will be determined.


Roy ran through the portal until he reached a realm unlike that of Nintendopia. In a small area, in an open field Roy looked around for any sign of wire-frame Link or Zelda. "Roy, over here!!" Roy looked over and saw Zelda tied up to a pole. Roy ran over to help her. "Don't worry princess, you'll be out of here soon. Do you know where Link is?" Roy asked. "I woke up tied to a pole and he was gone." Zelda replied. "Hah-Hah- Hah" A terrifying laugh pierced the air as Roy turned around to see Link laughing. Half of his face gone revealing his creepy faceless frame. "Welcome to my realm Roy. My powers exceed that of yours when you enter my realm." Link said. At that moment, the area which Link and Roy stood on lifted up into the air. The area was Final Destination. The former battlefield where King Mario of the year 2132 fought the tyrant Master Hand for control of Nintendopia. The area where prophecies said that the legendary beast known as Giga Bowser would be unlocked. But by whom, no one knows. As Roy was stunned by Final Destination lifting, he was unaware of Link rushing at him sword drawn. One slash put a deep cut into Roy's arm, making him cry out in pain. With that, Roy unsheathed The Sword of Seals, lifted it up to the ready, and got on guard, not wanting to be caught off guard again. With that Roy retaliated, rushing towards Link and with that, the battle continued. Clang!! Clang!! The Sword of Seals and The Master Sword clashed against each other as Roy battled the Wire Frame. "You don't think you can beat me can you? My power is multiplied twenty-five times in this realm!" "Don't bet on it! I beat you in the castle and I can beat you here." Distracting Link for a split second was all he needed to counter. Roy unleashed a Double-Edge Dance onto Link, knocking him back a few feet. But Link wasn't going down yet. Hidden inside his cloak was a belt of capsules. Trick Explosive Capsules that is. Link then thew a capsule at Roy setting off an Explosion that threw Roy back a few feet. When The smoke cleared, Link was already charging at Roy. Totally prepared for it, Roy launched his counter that connected with Link knocking him off guard. Taking that chance, Roy fired up his Blazer attack and launched it at Link. Link flew skyward after Roy used the power of his sword, revealing more of Link's Wire-Frame. As soon as Link came down, Roy was ready and threw Link skyward again with a fiery upward smash attack. When Link came down again, Roy had a charged up Flare Blade waiting for him. He unleashed it and sent Link flying off Final Destination where he fell to his death. Roy then turned around expecting the Destination to land but instead it only flew higher. "W-W-What's going on?!" "Did you really think you could beat me so easily?" Roy turned around with a shocked look to see Link now nothing but a wire-frame warrior floating back up to the ring. "I am invincible in my realm. Nothing can stop me! Your meddling in my affairs ends here and now. I was forced to hold back my true identity back at Nintendopia but in this realm I can unleash my true power!" the wire-frame said. The Destination began to quake. Link was glowing, his wires cracking and alternating their molecular structure and forming a new shape. When the shape still in its wire-frame became more clearer, Roy was shocked at it. "NO!! IT, IT CAN'T BE!!!" Roy said taking a few steps backwards. The frame began to grow in size. Claws and teeth came into view. Spikes grew from the back. Scales formed into skin. A shell formed along with the spikes on its back. Evil orange eyes came into view. "Giga Bowser." was all Roy could say. "You know my true form now prince. I am Giga Bowser. More powerful than the Master Hand himself. The ultimate creation!! And now you will die." Giga Bowser said baring his teeth. "I will not fail. I will defeat you Giga Bowser. For Nintendopia. For Zelda. The fate was in Roy's hands. It could only be decided by his powers and The Sword of Seals. The battle will continue on until only one stands.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
